1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer software and, more particularly, to a system, method, and computer program for facilitating product evaluations.
2. Description of Related Art
Product evaluation forms and product registration forms are used almost universally by businesses to gather information from their customers in order to, for example, improve the product or direct advertising resources toward demographic audiences more receptive to purchasing the product or service offered for sale by the business. The success of these efforts depends in large part upon the percentage response the business receives to its request for information from its customers. However, these forms are tedious to complete and are often perceived by customers as mere nuisances. Thus, many customers do not take the time and effort necessary to complete these forms.
Traditionally, these forms have been physical paper forms requiring the user to fill it out with paper and then mail the form back to the business. However, a relatively recent development has changed the manner in which businesses conduct their affairs. This new development is the Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, which is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Further, the Internet is becoming increasingly popular as a medium for commercial transactions. This increased popularity has also resulted in the user of on-line evaluation and registration forms in efforts to increase the response to these forms and to ease the burden on customers.
However, even this improvement still requires significant effort on the part of the consumer to access the internet, locate the web site, and enter the information into the on-line form. Recently devices, such as the cuecat®, a product of Digital Convergence of Dallas, Tex., that aid users in locating web sites have been introduced into the market place. However, even these devices and systems do not adequately address the needs of businesses in securing greater response to requests for product evaluations. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a product evaluation system that facilitates data entry and encourages customers to comply with businesses requests for product evaluation and registration information.